The Vacation at Genesis World (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for The Vacation at Genesis World. One day at Alexis and Jim's house, Alexis, Jim, Emmet Brickowski, Lucy/Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, Batman, Uni-Kitty, Benny the Spaceman, MetalBeard, Bad Cop/Good Cop and President Business are looking at the photos. Alexis: Look at those, You guys. Jim: It reminds me of the fun times we had at the LEGO World. Then, The Journals were starting to glow. Princess Yuna: So, I wonder what color is glowing today. The Journals glowed yellow means Joy. Emmet Brickowski: This is so awesome. MetalBeard: Aye, That it is, Matey. Alexis: What do you make of it, Cop? Bad Cop: Don't know don't care. Benny the Spaceman: I agree with Emmet though. Then, Princess Luna came to see them. Princess Luna: Hello, Yuna. (to Isamu) Look, Isamu, It's your big sister. Prince Isamu: (embracing Yuna) Princess Luna: Be sure ready for your vacation to Genesis World. Princess Yuna: Okay, Mama. Hiro: Then, Let's got pack our things. Yuna got the Journals together. At Dinner, Alexis and Jim spoke with their parents. Alexis: (eating salad) Jim: Mom, Dad, Can we go with Yuna and the others to visit Genesis World? Alexis: It'll be the best vacation since our friends visited us from Genesis Park. Larry: I see no reason why not. Ellie: Be sure to give our regards to Radcliffe once you're there. So, They got their permission from their parents. Meanwhile, Yuna and Snowdrop are getting their things together. Princess Yuna: (has Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) I can hardly wait 'til tomorrow. Snowdrop: Me either, Yuna. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: I know, Isamu. They're going on vacation tomorrow. (puts Isamu into his playpen) The next morning, Alexis, Jim, Emmet and the others were waiting patiently for Yuna and her friends. Jim: (looked at his watch) What's taking them so long? Alexis: I don't know. Benny the Spaceman: They should be here by now. Uni-Kitty: What if they got lost or something? Bad Cop: Don't be foolish, Uni-Kitty. Good Cop: They'll be here soon. Emmet Brickowski: (spotted something) Here they come now! Soon, Yuna and her friend came just in time. Princess Yuna: Hello! Alexis: We were beginning to think you guys wouldn't make it. Dipper Pines: We're just glad to be here. Princess Flurry Heart: Now, Let's get going. Jim: Alright. So, They make their way to Genesis World. Later, Yuna and her friends arrived in Genesis World. Princess Yuna: We made it! Emmet Brickowski: Awesome! Princess Twila: This is so cool! Then, They've met with Radcliffe. Alexis: Hi, Radcliffe! Radcliffe: Ah, Alexis, Jim, Princess Yuna, Welcome, All of you! Dipper Pines: We're just on vacation. Princess Skyla: You don't mind, Do you? Radcliffe: Not at all, You're all welcome here anytime. Now if you follow me, I'll take you to your hotel rooms. Jim: Okay. Jamie: This is so exciting to see all the prehistoric animals. Snowdrop: I know. Phineas Flynn: If our folks could see us now. They followed Radcliffe to the Hotel. Meanwhile at Golden Oaks Library, The Princesses are watching the babies at the Nursery. Princess Luna: (to Isamu) Is my baby having fun? Prince Isamu: (playing with his blocks) Princess Luna: He is. Princess Celestia: How're my babies doing? Prince Indy: (cooing) Princess Celestia: (chuckles) Princess Anna: (chewing on the teething ring) Misako: I take it Tyrone is enjoying his fun time, Cadance. Princess Cadance: He sure has, Misako. Tyrone: How soon will they be back, Sensei? Sensei Garmadon: They will be soon enough. Until then, All we can do for now is wait. Lloyd Garmadon: Right, Dad. Nya: Let's get back to training. Jay: Right behind ya, Nya. Kai: Same here. Twilight Sparkle: Good luck with that. So, The Ninjas continued their training. Back with the foals and children, They're settled in their biggest hotel room. Princess Yuna: (took the Journals out of her saddlebag) I can hardly wait for our best vacation yet. Princess Flurry Heart: I can't wait either, Yuna. Jamie: I can finally hear some dinosaurs right now. Chrissy: Me too. Wyldstyle: I wonder what's the first thing on the agenda. Good Cop: No idea, I can't wait to explore. Bad Cop: First, We're letting Alexis and Jim decide. Nyx: Fine by me. Princess Yuna: Same here. And so, The foals unpack their belongings. Back at Golden Oaks Library, The Princesses are taking care of their babies. Prince Isamu: (crying) Princess Luna: There, There, Isamu. It's okay, Mama's here. Prince Isamu: (calming down) Princess Luna: Isamu sure missed Yuna. Luna comforts her baby. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (crying) Princess Celestia: (to Indy and Anna) I know, My babies. I missed them too. (to Sharon) Sharon, Would you take Indy and Anna for a while? Princess Sharon: Sure, Mother. Princess Luna: Don't worry, They'll do just fine, Sister. So, Sharon an Solarna took care of the babies. Princess Solarna: Peek-a-Boo! Peek-a-Boo! Peek-a-Boo! Prince Isamu: (giggles) Solarna was having much fun with her baby brother. Back at Genesis World, Alexis, Jim, Emmet and the others are wondering what to do. Alexis: What to do? What to do? Jim: There so much activities to do out here. Finn Breezestone: Yeah. But what? Hooves: There's always something to do. Emmet Brickowski: Yeah, And always will be something. Jim: (gets an idea) That's it! Adam: What's that? Chrissy: What is it, Jim? Jim: I'll make the agenda of what activity to do next. So, Jim decided to work on the agenda. Meanwhile at Golden Oaks Library, Solarna was playing with Isamu. Princess Solarna: (sniffs and holds her nose) Isamu! Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: We'll take it from here, Solarna. (to Isamu) Come on, Isamu. Let's get you changed. Prince Isamu: (giggles) Princess Solarna: Just take your time. Princess Luna: Now to change that messy diaper. The Royal Sisters changed Isamu's diaper as Celestia passed the supplies to Luna. Princess Celestia: There now, All done. Princess Luna: Solarna, Watch your brother. Luna and Celestia gone and washed their hooves while Solarna plays with Isamu again. Princess Solarna: Where's Isamu...? Peek-a-Boo! Where's Isamu...? Peek-a-Boo! Where's Isamu...? Peek-a-Boo! Isamu laughed as Solarna played with him. At Genesis World, They carried one Jim's agenda. Princess Yuna: So, We're going through these Gyrospheres. Jim: Exactly, Just as my agenda said. Jamie: This sure sounds fun. Alexis: Then, Come on. Jim: We'll show you. Gideon Gleeful: Well, Guess this is where the fun really begins. As they each pair on each Gyrophere, They witness a herd of plant eating dinosaurs, mammoths and mastodons. Armor Bride: This is so amazing! Sweetie Heart: It's cool! Prince Sunlight: Wish that T-Bone, Dink, Littlefoot, Arlo, Cro, Ty Rux, Rolf, Pterrance and their friends could see this. Princess Yuna: I know, Right? Hooves: Tell me about it. So, They've witnessed all the prehistoric herds coming by. Back at Golden Oaks Library, Solarna and Sharon went to the vehicle room to see some vehicles. Princess Solarna: Wowzers, Those are amazing. Tyrone: Yep, The finest from great legends. Princess Solarna: I've never seen anything like it. Tyrone: I know, Right? Princess Sharon: We sure like to take a good look at them all. Princess Solarna: May we? Tyrone: Sure, Go ahead. So, Solarna and Sharon took a look around and look all the historical vehicles. Back at Genesis World, Alexis, Jim, Emmet and the others gone to went to visit Dawn the I-Rex. Jim: There she is. Alexis: Dawn, A female Indominus Rex. Good Cop: He looks bigger then a T-Rex. Bad Cop: Get back, She might be dangerous. Dipper Pines: Just look at her. Princess Yuna: I've tamed her once. Benny the Spaceman: We know, You were amazing. President Business: Better then amazing, She a natural. Jamie: Without a doubt. Chrissy: We've seen her before. Meanwhile at Golden Oaks Library, Hiro and Luna are getting ready to head for Skylands. Princess Luna: Yuna could use somepony to watch her palace. Hiro: Skylands will need protection until her return. ????: ?????: ????: ???: Prince Isamu: Princess Luna: ????: ????: ???? . Back with the foals and children, . Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225